


Conditioning Sokolov

by Ozeana



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozeana/pseuds/Ozeana
Summary: After two weeks of fruitless „therapy“ Kirin Jindosh had to confess that his methods did not make the impact on Anton Sokolov that he had wished for. But giving up was not an option. He had to try something else.





	Conditioning Sokolov

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spookalien for beta-reading!

It was tiring. It has already been two weeks without any noticeable success. Kirin worked for hours on a new prototype of his Clockwork Soldiers, brooding on which materials would obtain the required price decrease but he couldn’t get the annoying certainty out of his head that he will need years to reach the point where he should be in one month. Admittedly he has been a little hasty making the Duke such a promise. A decrease of 90 percent! Absolutely impossible at this rate!  
   
Of course he had known from the beginning that Anton Sokolov was stubborn. His endurance was legendary; however, he has grown older and weaker as well. Besides, it was most likely his last chance to participate in a significant invention, for he did not create anything essential in a long time. Indeed, Kirin didn’t expect Sokolov to be that uninterested in his Clockwork Soldiers.  
   
At first he suspected a game behind Sokolov’s refusing attitude, a riddle. As if his former teacher was waiting for something, a convincing offer, the correct words, he even seemed to give hints. But after so many fruitless days he realized that Sokolov didn’t play at all. He just simply refused.  
   
   
   
And so he spent hours without results. Every day the Guard was dragging his old teacher into the laboratory where he underwent the electrotherapy. Sokolov didn’t even protest anymore. He only gave him a piercing glance, but he had been weakened. It appeared that all his remaining strength was focused on this gaze. Pathetic, but somehow eerie.  
   
Kirin avoided his eyes, asked the usual questions and started treatment always hoping to finally get a reaction out of this stubborn git. But there was nothing to hear but screams. Soon, he was plagued with a coughing fit, even spitting blood if Kirin went too far. He had to admit that this happened more and more often. In the evening, or sometimes already in the afternoon, when Sokolov had passed out, he ordered the Guard to drag him back into the assessment chamber and again, he had nothing to show.   
   
His attempts to reduce the four hours of sleep he allowed himself to one didn’t have any effect except that he fell asleep once during the interrogation - at Sokolov’s pleasure, who became quite chatty that day. Unfortunately he only sneered remarks about Kirin’s increasingly stricken appearance.   
   
When they talked on the day of his arrival, Sokolov had warned him.   
„Don’t celebrate to soon, Jindosh!“ he had said in his husky voice but with a resolute tone. „Indeed, you can do with me what you want, you can also ask what you want but at the end you’ll be the mental wreck, not me!“  
Kirin had laughed at him at first. „Very well. I gladly accept your ambitious challenge. Now, if you please have a seat…“  
   
Sokolov appeared so strong when he issued the warning. But what was he proud of after all? He delivered himself to his destruction. Kirin could study how the former legend wasted away on a daily basis and it disgusted him. There was nothing left of his onetime idol that he could admire. It was a tragedy, it signified the end of an era. Even his ingenious mind was apparently paralyzed with pointless qualms. Or else his ramblings about noble reasons were only an excuse. Kirin could not remember that Sokolov during his days as Royal Physician was ever held up by such things. Unfortunately, whatever the reason was, he stubbornly held on to it. With that, he had actually sealed his fate.  
   
But what was the use of destroying him? All his time and energy would be wasted. Keeping him alive did not pay off either though. The Grand Inventor had to confess that he was caught in a dilemma. Day after day he became more impatient and he had to try something else before he would let out his frustration on his former teacher and torture him to death.  
   
   
   
   
Thoughtfully he reviewed the notes he made. At night, when had written them down they appeared useful to him, but now, with a closer look…  
„Garbage!“, he said out loud, ripped several papers into pieces and threw them on the floor. Meanwhile, Sokolov was brought in again and tied to the chair. His external state didn’t seem to get worse. His clothes were dirty and worn out in the first place, his beard was matted and his face was sunken. And the gaze was pointed at him again. Kirin took a deep breath and walked up to his old teacher, who had always noticed even the smallest signs.  
   
„Are you tired already? We didn’t even start yet,“ he remarked and a faint smile flashed across his face.   
   
„Don’t you worry about me“, Kirin retorted fretfully and shook his head. He stood close beside Sokolov. Usually he kept his distance from the dreadful sight but now he leaned forward and looked him straight in the face.   
„How are you doing? Do you like what we’re doing here? How long do we have to go on like this?“  
   
Sokolov raised his head in surprise as far as his condition permitted. „Why do you ask me? I thought you have a plan? Anyway, did you forget our arrangement?“   
Kirin didn’t answer immediately. Bemused, he held Sokolov’s piercing look whose gaze became gradually more interested.  
   
„You must know that you’re going to die here if you refuse any longer!“, he burst out. He let out his pent-up anger. „This arrangement is nonsense! You fooled me! You acted as if I could receive something from you! But instead you surrendered yourself to death at the very moment you set foot into my mansion! Admit it!“  
   
„By the void!“, Sokolov exclaimed, amused but still surprised, „Did you really think I would help you only if you kept me here long enough? I thought I couldn’t be any more obvious.“  
   
Kirin answered with a hateful stare.  
   
„All right, this is my definite response to the great genius of Karnaca: I, Anton Sokolov, once Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy and still a rather gifted painter, will never and under no circumstances do anything for you, especially nothing to create this army of clankers you want to spread in the empire. There are enough deadly machines in the world as it is. And now turn on your torture device already or do something else. I don’t care. Screw you, Kirin Jindosh!“  
   
Sokolov didn’t speak very loudly but still it seemed that his words echoed back, ascending up to the high ceiling and falling back to him. He had backed away, staring at him in disbelief and shaking in rage. His hands were twitching. He would have liked to put them on the lever and watch Sokolov’s brain melt down to useless mud - his pathetic glance would be gone - or even wrap them around his throat and press sharply. He knew how long it would take.  
   
But then he remembered why he started this conversation after all and forced himself to calm down. For a while nothing happened except that Kirin turned away, closed his eyes and counted to ten.  
   
When he turned back to Sokolov his rage had vanished from his face. Looking down, he crossed his arms behind his back.  
   
„Why?“, he asked in a calm voice. „Why do you do this to yourself?“  
   
Sokolov sighed. „You’re slowing down, Jindosh.“ His voice had also become softer. „It has been almost two weeks now but you’re asking me just now. Why do you care all of a sudden?“  
   
Kirin felt excitement growing inside him. He had said something important, something that Sokolov had been waiting for. Now nothing should go wrong.   
   
„The question suggests itself. I can study you every day, how you destroy yourself. It would be so easy to release you but that’s not what you want, is it? I wonder what the reason may be. Morals?“ His tone had become mocking. His self-control definitely had suffered.   
   
Suddenly his former teacher seemed tired. He closed his eyes for a moment and and then he looked at the ceiling. „Does it seem so unbelievable?“, he asked almost sadly.  
   
Kirin gave a loud groan. „Yes, it does!“, he responded simply. Then he added: „In your day there was nothing you wouldn’t do for a bottle of King Street Brandy.“  
   
Sokolov raised an eyebrow. „As far as I remember, you didn’t offer me one.“  
„You…you can’t be serious. This can’t be the answer.“  
When Sokolov remained silent, he believed he had reached his goal.  
   
„So if you insist I’ll get you some. It would be ridiculous if our collaboration failed because of such a triviality.“  
   
His triumph was destroyed by Sokolov’s roaring laughter, which now indeed echoed in the large room. Kirin turned red. Of course it was only a joke. He should have known! But he was desperately clutching at every straw.   
   
„Too bad!“, he gasped out, „now I won’t get anything anymore. I’d have loved to enjoy one last drink before I meet the Outsider.“  
   
„You’ll have to wait for him a while longer!“, Kirin snapped. Then he paused. No, he wasn’t at the end of his patience yet. He forced himself to calm down again.  
   
   
   
   
   
„You don’t understand. I actually want to know. There’s no reason to keep it a secret after all.“  
   
The pained expression came back.  
   
„Well“, he began and closed his eyes, „there are reasons you can’t imagine at all. But since you asked so nicely…“ He looked at him again, this time emphatic.  
   
„I know Delilah. It’s a shame what had become of her. She really could have changed the world into a better place, but her hate and urge for revenge have eaten her up. Whatever she promised you, it’s not worth it. You can’t trust her anyway, even though she owes you the throne. Delilah trusts and respects nobody. One day you’ll make a mistake or stand in her way and then it’s all over with the Grand Inventor.“ Sokolov had spoken slowly and forcefully - and more than usual.   
He was visibly exhausted and weakly shook his head.  
   
„Now I could tell you that I’m not my old self anymore because I see how my inventions bring death and destruction and that fame and fortune aren’t the most important things in the world but you won’t understand. You remind me a bit of myself, when I was your age.“ Speaking these last words, he turned his head back to Kirin.  
   
In other circumstances he would have considered it as a compliment, to be compared with his former idol in this way, but it had a negative connotation.  
   
And Delilah…Sokolov didn’t reveal anything new. He wasn’t naive after all. He knew she was dangerous but he also knew how to handle people of her kind. Luca Abele wasn’t an easy person either. But Kirin’s clearly superior intellect made him irreplaceable.  
   
„You’re a coward, Sokolov! You forgot about the power you once possessed. You’re so afraid of Delilah that you would rather ruin yourself than use your brain. In addition, she won’t expect any masterpieces from you anymore, only a little bit of support before you retire.“  
   
Sokolov sighed. „You consider yourself invincible, that’s your problem.“  
   
„Even Delilah is only human!“, Kirin shouted angrily.  
   
„Yes! Yes, I agree. That’s the fatal flaw in her plan. Poor Delilah…“  
He drifted out, his head fell to the side and he fell unconscious. Surely, the interrogation was over for today.  
   
   
   
   
Kirin narrowed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. This short conversation had been exhausting for him, too. What did he find out? To sum up, not much. He had received a refusal and a warning against Delilah. Nothing significant.  
   
He didn’t want to admit to Sokolov that he felt uncomfortable about the witch. Actually so much that he vehemently refused to install any effigies of her in the mansion. Since then she had been keeping an eye on him at every meeting. But Sokolov was wrong. It was worth the effort. Empress Emily, who was still acting but not much longer, would have never allowed him to go this far. Technological progress lay in the hands of renegades.  
   
Frustrated he ordered the Guard to take Sokolov away. Now all he could do was hope that the electrotherapy has the right effect before his former teacher would lose his senses due to the treatment. The chances weren’t good.  
   
Then again, Delilah was immortal. She wouldn’t mind if he has to spend a few more years working on the Clockworks. She’ll be content with it.   
   
But to acknowledge defeat wore him out. The mere thought of wasting more hours and energy without reaching any results discomforted him.  
   
Dealing with Sokolov was…different. Undoubtedly it was Sokolov’s fault; Kirin had told him what he’ll undergo if he refused. But still, he didn’t feel as satisfied as he should. He didn’t let it show but the downfall of his onetime hero affected him more than anything previous. Destroying a sharp intellect this way was a waste. It was even worse.  
   
He delved in his thoughts for a while. There was no sound in his laboratory other than the quiet ticking of his instruments. It helped him relax and repress unwanted emotions.  
   
Not for the first time he came to the conclusion that Sokolov resigned a long time ago and it was pointless to fight against it. It was the ordinary run of things and he couldn’t change it, he could only do better than him.  
   
Eventually, he decided to examine Sokolov’s brain after his decease and to find out from where he took his impressive endurance. This mental image raised his mood a little.


End file.
